


Home

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dick riding, M/M, Power Bottom Credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Tell me, Credence. When's the last time you had a tender hand touching you?"





	

It's been going on for a while now, these meetings in an alley only few people seemed to cross on a daily basis. Somehow, it was always Credence who was waiting for the other, as if he had been there all day. Just waiting. He'd stand there, leaning against a wall with one shoulder and his head looking down at the dirt underneath his feet. 

He would wait for Mr. Graves. Even when it's raining.

The elder met with the boy, his eyes changing from tired to empathetic when he found Credence shivering in the cold, soaked by the merciless rain that had been pouring down all day. He didn't say much more than a "Come with me." and Credence followed Mr. Graves to his home, where it was warm and dry.

Graves had let the boy undress by the fire in his living room. He'd even watched the boy do so. His eyes followed as Credence moved, watching how the boy's pale, scrawny limbs moved to peel wet clothes off his skin. He carefully hung everything on the backs of two chairs Graves had set down near the fire. 

"Come here," Graves spoke, and Credence listened to him as if he was used to taking orders. 

Credence didn't look up at the elder, just like always. His shoulders hung down and his head was facing the same direction. He looked at his host's bare feet under black trousers. 

Graves reached out to touch the boy, first on his shoulder before he let his hand trail up to the side of his neck and his jawline. The elder couldn't help himself as he trailed his thumb over Credence's bottom lip, but only briefly. Credence didn't move and looked at the man's brow's instead of his eyes. It felt uncomfortable to look Mr. Graves in the eye. 

"Tell me, Credence. When's the last time you had a tender hand touching you?"

"I... I can't really remember, sir."

-

Percival Graves wasn't an ordinary man. Where many his age had a family, or at least a lover, he had his work at MACUSA. None of his colleagues had even seen him around a woman, as if they didn't even interest him. 

And they didn't, but that was Percival's own little secret. 

One that Credence Barebone now knew as well...

Credence had said that he was cold and Graves had seen in the boy's eyes that it had been a while since Credence had been touched in a way other than one that hurts him. 

A silence loomed around the place, threatening, as if someone had just died. The only indication that no one had died came from one of two bedrooms in this facility, where Credence Barebone was moaning under Percival Graves' natural spell. It wasn't even magic. It was just plain normal, Muggle worthy sex.

It was the last thing he'd expected when Graves first saw the scrawny boy on the street at nightfall so many days ago. He didn't look like someone who would enjoy this. To Graves, Credence seemed like the shy boy, the one you take home and force on his knees either to suck your dick or to fuck him from behind.

But Credence Barebone was different and nothing like that, and Percival Graves could almost feel his eyes roll back in his head every time the boy took him in again. Credence had straddled the man's waist, naked. Graves had only gotten rid of his pants, releasing at least half of his body from its confinements. He laid underneath the boy, his back pressed in the mattress of his own bed and his head leaning onto his favorite pillow. 

Percival Graves would be lying to himself if he didn't dare to admit that this was perhaps his new favourite way of coming home after an extremely tiring day at work. 

Credence Barebone would be lying to himself if he didn't dare to admit that this felt much better than the punishments he receives when he comes back home to be reminded of what sort of failure he is. 

Right here, right now, Credence did not feel like a failure as he sank down on Graves once more, his flushed lips letting go of another soft moan that made the elder hum in pleasure. Credence moved slowly, feeling himself hurt at every inch he moved. This was new for the boy, the scrawny kid who lacked meals and sleep more often than not. 

It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. It didn't feel anything like the pain his 'mother' puts him through and that's what made Credence continue.

He went on, and on, slowly and tenderly while Graves held him in his grasp, two big and warm palms holding Credence by his hips as the boy rode him. 

Their eyes didn't meet once, neither did Graves look down at Credence to see if he, too, was feeling pleasure from this. What mattered most for Graves right now was that this kid could have a tender touch to remember, and warm clothes once he leaves again...

-

The next day, Percival Graves showed up at work, looking happier than usual and even smiling a bit when he left again in the evening. Credence would be waiting for him. Oh Credence, his Credence...

**Author's Note:**

> This fill has also been shared on the [Kinkmeme](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=1307851#cmt1307851).


End file.
